Because of you
by Shadow of Shadow
Summary: Eine Songfic zu Angel und Marcello


Because of you

Name der Songfic: Because of you

Widmung: Toumari, Ketueki, Sunny, King Laslo

Pairring: keines

Genre: Drama

Altersempfehlung: p12

Disclaimer: Dragon Quest gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Profit.

Warnung: könnte ein bisschen Depri sein...

Viel Spaß!

I will not make

The same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

Angelo saß auf einem Hügel, nahe der Maella Abtei. Seit Marcellos Tod war es sehr still geworden, in der sonst so lebhaften Kircheneinrichtung. Angelo war jetzt der Anführer der Templer. Marcello hatte ihn ja, bevor er in der Wüste verschwunden war, seinen Ring, seinen Templerring zu geworfen. Angelo hielt eben diesen Ring in seiner Hand und starrte ihn an. Gut, Marcello hatte viele Fehler gemacht aber, er war der einzige der freundlich zu ihm gewesen war, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment.

I will not break

The way you did, you fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Aber Marcello hatte ihm eins gelehrt. Das Leben war hart. Der Weißhaarige schwor sich, das er nie so werden würde wie Marcello, nein er hatte endlich erkannt, wer oder besser WIE Marcello wirklich war. Ein Machtgieriger Verräter, der allein Herrschen wollte. Aber er wurde gestürzt, von niemand anderen als seinem Halbbruder persönlich.

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Nachdem Tod seines einzigen Familienmitgliedes hatte sich Angelo sehr in sich zurück gezogen. Was keiner wusste war, das der 18 Jährige Marcello nicht gehasst hatte, das hatte er nie, egal wie sehr ihn immer verletzt hatte. (A/H: ich muss immer an diesen Satz von Angelo denken.. unzwar: „Tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Verletzen kannst du mich sowieso nicht mehr")

Angelo hatte gelernt wem er vertrauen konnte, er hatte eine Art Instinkt dafür entwickelt.

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me

Because of you I am afraid

Der neue Obertempler hatte seinem Halbbruder vertraut, aber dieser wollte ihn auf die Insel der Läuterung schicken. Ja, auf die Insel, wo man nie wieder das Tageslicht zu Gesicht bekommt.

Er konnte noch nicht mal sich selbst vertrauen. Er hatte immerhin dasselbe Blut in seinen Adern.

Wie konnte er sicher sein das er sowas nicht auch mal tun würde?

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I can not cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

Angelo hatte seine Freunde verlassen. Verlassen aus, Angst, dass sie rausfinden würden wie es ihm wirklich geht. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern irgendwann würde, er den Schmerz nicht mehr verdrängen und seine Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken können. Aber er will es nicht zeigen, weil er denkt das es Schwäche ist Gefühle zu zeigen, Aber manchmal ist es auch Stärke und das glaubt er nicht.

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh, every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Er hatte sich immer dazu gezwungen eine Fassade zu errichten so, das niemand merkt, wie es um ihn steht. Er hatte gelächelt und gelacht ohne es wirklich ernst zu meine. Aber er konnte nicht noch mehr verletzt werden, denn die Wunden in seinem Herzen waren schon so tief dass es ihm nichts mehr ausmachte verletzt zu werden. Jeder, aber auch wirklich jeder konnte ihn verletzen ohne das es ihm etwas ausmachte, jeder außer Marcello.

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me

Because of you I am afraid

Angelo stand auf und machte sich auf den Rückweg, den Weg der zur Abtei führte.

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

Er musste zusehen wie Marcello starb. Er wurde ermordet von einem Banditen. Ihm wurde das Schwert durch den Rücken gebohrt. Und Angelo konnte ihm natürlich nicht helfen weil er gefesselt war.

Er schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken daran zu vertreiben.

Er erinnerte sich daran wie er Marcello jede Nacht weinen gehört hatte. Lange Zeit wusste er nicht warum. Bis ihm der alte Abt Fransisco ihm die Geschichte erzählt hatte.

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Eigentlich hätte Marcello es besser wissen müssen. Er hätte seine Wut nicht an ihm auslassen dürfen. Er hatte immer nur an sich gedacht, nie an seinen kleinen Bruder.

Er sah immer nur sich, sich und seinen Schmerz. Jetzt steht Angelo hier und weint wegen dem Selben Scheiß!

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you I am afraid

Er betrat sein Zimmer. Er hatte immer noch sein Altes. Der 18 Jährige hatte sich geweigert das Zimmer seines Halbbruders zu nehmen.

Wie sollte er noch einmal jemanden vertrauen wenn der Mensch dem er am meisten vertraut, sein Leben zerstört hatte?

Er traute sich nicht jemanden bescheid zu sagen, er hatte Angst, Angst davor das sie ihn deswegen fertig machen würde. Er legte sich in sein Bett. Er seufzte kurz und versuchte zu schlafen. Sein letzter Gedanke bevor er einschlief war: „Alles nur wegen dir"

Owari

so ich hoffe euch hats gefallen!

Habs nebenbei gemacht!

Hel

Hokkaido


End file.
